The Ugly Miko
by amorza
Summary: Triplettes Kagome Kikyo and Kagura go on a adventure that will tear them apart. Will they all live? What does love have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

The Ugly Miko

By K.C Goodman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even peace of mind

It was a normal day at Tokyo high for the triplets Kagome, Kagura and Kikyo. They all had long raven colored hair and were the same height. Kagome and Kikyo both had chocolate colored eyes. Although they looked the same each personality was drastically different.

Kikyo was very popular slut. She stayed dressed in the latest fashions and knew all the cutest guys. Like most teenage girl she was into pleasing all the boys and being catty to the girls. Kikyo had a weekly boyfriend who of course she would fuck anywhere. The lucky dog was Inuyasha this week. He followed her around like a love sick puppy. Sine he was a good screw she just might keep him around for another week. Today she wore her long hair tied back with two curls on each side and short bangs. Dressed in a tight white top that said "Princess" in red rhinestones, a red mini skirt and white knee high boots all eyes were on her just the way she liked it. She had a good heart but rarely showed her tender side. In one word she was a bitch.

Kagura, the odd triplet, looked like her sisters except for her reddish brown eyes. She dressed more conservative then Kikyo, but still was trendy. Yellow capris, white and a magenta striped polo shirt and flat magenta loafers were her chosen outfit. With her hair tied in a neat bun and feather clips to keep it tight and bangs she looked more mature then her sisters. She was the jock of the group, playing basketball, volleyball and tennis year round kept her pretty busy. Most guys liked her because of her interest in sports. She could out run most guys in her class.

Kagome the nerd and self proclaimed ugly duck wasn't so lucky. She was too clumsy to play sports and too much of a nerd to be popular. She had only two friends Sango and Miroku. Her thick hair was always a frizzy mess and she didn't look good in the latest fashions like Kikyo and Kagura. Today she wore a pair of baggy green cargo pants and an oversized white t-shirt that said "Big Dog". Even thought she wasn't popular she made her mother very proud with her grades. Kagome studied harder then her sisters and one day hoped to become a doctor.

The three girls made their way to separate class rooms when someone screamed with delight.

"Kikyo!!!" Kaede screamed. Kaede was a loyal groupie of Kikyo who secretly wanted to be her lover. She fantasized about the day that her beloved Kikyo would allow her to show exactly how much she loved her and her body, just thinking about kissing her all over make Kaede moist. Short and plump, Kaede did her best to look exactly like her idol. "Sesshoumaru is having a huge party in three weeks and he is handing out invites today after school."

Ignoring Kaede, Kikyo turned to Kagura and said "Oh, well I guess I need to go shopping for a banging outfit."

"That make two of us sister," she answered with a sly smile.

"Oh Kikyo will you take me please I promise I will fit in and be cool," Kaede begged.

"Kaede of course not," she smoothly said.

Laughing both Kagura and Kikyo turned and walked away talking about what they were going to wear to the party. Leaving a teary eyed Kaede. Kagome felt so sorry for the girl. She knew her sisters could be cold, but this sweet girl didn't deserve to be treated that bad.

Attempting to comfort Kaede, Kagome smiled and said "Don't worry she'll change her mind later. You always hang out with her."

"True. Well bye Kagome I have to help Kikyo find a boss outfit," Kaede chirped. She ran off in the direction of the departing pair.

The bell rang signaling the start of first period. All day in each class Kagome heard the gossip about the party and Sesshoumaru. He was surrounded with mystery. From what she heard he never dated, but he was always surrounded with pretty girls and fast cars. His family was rich and he had two half brothers Inuyasha who went school with them and a younger brother Shippo and a sister Rin. They just happened to be friends with Souta and Kohaku her and Sango younger brothers.

Lunch time was no different. The popular crowd all sat in a circle of lunch tables discussing the party and who they would be fucking at the after party, while the nerds and freshmen dreamed of being popular. Kagome and Sango sat together like they did everyday and ate.

Sango was dressed in tight black jeans and a pink shirt with a boomerang on it. She was extremely beautiful and very shapely for a high school girl. Her hour glass figure made it hard for most guys to keep there eyes and hands to themselves. She however didn't like all the attention she got so she tended to hang out either alone or with Kagome.

"So what do you think about all the hoopla over this party? asked Sango.

"Its stupid if you ask me. In a few years we will all be going to college and will never see most of the people ever again," Kagome quickly answered.

Sango processed her friends answer. Sango knew it was hard for Kagome to have sisters who looked just like her be so popular and here she was deemed the ugly one of the three. "True…true. But don't you want to be invited to at lease one of the parties? Just o fit it once before college?"

"Yeah but its never going to happen…" she began but was cut of by Miroku.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies but Inuyasha and I were playing two on two with Sesshoumaru and Kouga."

"You know them?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, despite what you two think I am very well-liked I just choose to hang with the lovely Sango and you," said Miroku matter-of-factly.

"Well then enlighten us on these three guys. There are so many rumors and I have never once seen this Sesshoumaru," Sango answered back.

"Well wait right here and I will introduce you." With that Miroku ran back towards the basketball court and got his two of his three friends.

"Inuyasha and Kouga meet my lovely girlfriend Sango and her best friend Kagome."

Inuyasha and Kouga stared at Kagome, they both found her beautiful and instantly got a rock hard looking at her.

"Move it mutt-face." Kouga said shoving Inuyasha aside making more space for him to ogle over Kagome. "Hi Kagome you and I should hang out sometime" he said giving her his wolfish grin.

Kouga's deep gruff voice was dangerously exciting. Wearing baggy stone colored khaki's, blue and white plaid shirt and some brown boots he was handsome. He wore is long black hair tied back. His bright indigo eyes just looked like trouble to Kagome. She knew he wanted to hang and with any luck she would be able to avoid him or Kikyo would want to screw him too and save her from his grimy hands.

"Well…um…maybe… ah… Kouga," Kagome stammered.

Inuyasha stood there with his arms crossed looking disgruntled. "As if she'd wanna hang out with a fucking bastard like you."

Suppressing a giggle Kagome looked at the bad-tempered boy. She knew he was Kikyo's new boy toy and from Kikyo's screams he was good in bed. Often Kagome wished if was her and would pleasure herself to the sounds of their lengthy ruts.

He wore a red t-shirt with a samurai graphic on it and black jeans. She noticed his white hair and golden eyes. _Wow I wonder if those are contacts._ Inuyasha felt her staring and mumbled something about rude wenches and he was leaving. He walked away leaving a very enticed Kagome.

"You'll have to excuse Inuyasha. He is always kind of…stand-offish." Miroku said attempting to save face for his friend.

"So where is the mystery man?" Sango said noting her friend attraction to the strange hair boy.

"Well he said he had business to attend to, but he sent his regards. Sorry to cut this short but Kouga and I have some…business to attend to ourselves," Miroku said as his gaze lingered over to two pretty girls waving at him. Kagome sighed she knew what Mirkou was up to and with the nasty looked she just got from Kouga she knew they would be doing those two girls together. Sango often cried on her should about his womanizing. He would end up telling her about his rendezvous and threesomes with easy girls. She never understood why Sango stayed with him.

They headed to their respective classes. For Kagome that meant her last period with Mr. Naraku Hakudoshi. Kagome loved art but disliked her teacher. Mr. Hakudoshi made her skin crawl. He seemed to give her too much attention and he always touched her shoulder when talking to her.

"Today class we have a model. Painting Mr. Sesshoumaru Takimishi will be your project today." Mr. Hakudoshi explained to his class.

_Finally I get to see this mystery man_. Kagome looked up and gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru. He looked similar to Inuyasha but his bored expression and piercing gold eyes made her shiver. She glanced at the two purple tattoos on his wrists. _He is …gorgeous._ She felt her panties moisten as she nervously wiped her easel off with her hands.

"Begin."

Kagome looked at his perfect features. She carefully began mixing colors to match his pale skin. Her even strokes created a perfect outline for his face. He sat in a profile position and held his head slightly up as if he was a king. His golden eyes met with her chocolate ones and locked. She quickly mixed yellow and a pinch of orange to make the perfect shade of gold. The teacher turned on a fan and Sesshoumaru's hair danced in the wind. She quickly captured that perfect image to memory and finish painting his portrait.

Sesshoumaru sat there thinking why he allowed himself to promise to be a model for art. He didn't want to go home and prepare to the party since it wasn't his idea to throw one. His father insisted that he needed a girlfriend and soon. Most humans didn't know a thing about the youkai population. He knew that his meddling father wanted him to marry/mate and produce an heir so he could die peacefully. _Foolish for father to want to follow a mere human in death,_ he thought.

Inukyomaru loved Inuyasha's human mother so much that he mated her. He even gave her the choice of becoming a full youkai, but she declined. She wanted to remain human. Soon after Inuyasha was born she grew ill. His father tried everything he could to keep his mate alive, but all his efforts proved futile. She died soon after Inuyasha third birthday. Typically a mate to soon follow another mate in death, but. Inukyomaru being a strong Inu Taiyoukai had to raise his sons. He chose to wait until after Sesshoumaru, his heir, took a mate and produced a male heir of his own.

Sesshoumaru of course did everything in his power to stay away from females. This was defiantly difficult for him to do once he hit puberty. For male Inu their scent aroused every mature woman within smelling range. Unfortunately for him the included humans, they basically threw themselves at him. Every once in a while he would allow oral ministrations for a quick release but for the most part he stayed away from the female species. He sighed inwardly at the thought. As much as he enjoyed being adored, he wanted his father to live.

Naraku watched the students work diligently at painting Sesshoumaru. Truth be told he hated the young man and his entire family. Inukyomaru took his one true love from him and mated with her. He felt slighted by that and by Inukyomaru's fortune. He was constantly on the Forbes magazine cover page, he was wealthy beyond wealth. He had old money. Being the Inu no Taisho of all demons in Japan gave him prestige. He was everything Naraku wanted to be, but wasn't.

He stood behind Kagome and touched her shoulder. "Excellent job Kagome. Keep this up and you will become a famous artist." He slowly moved his hand down her back and said, "You are already my best student." Here was another human he desired. Today she smelled of arousal. Like most females was she affected by the potent musk that poured off of Sesshoumaru's person like a waterfall. It was enough to make him vomit.

Kagome cringed at his touch as she immediately felt sick. Putting her best faked smile on and looked at her teacher and said, "Thanks." She silently prayed that he would move on. The bell rang and she packed her stuff and ran for the door_. Whew talk about being saved by the bell_. Kagome need some quiet time, so she went only place no one dared to go…the library.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ugly Miko

By K.C Goodman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even peace of mind.

Kikyo and Kagura along with the every popular teen in the school waited in the courtyard of the school. "Who do I have to fuck to get my invitation damn!!" Kikiyo muttered. A short looking guy came and climbed on a latter.

"Well sister are you into little green men with little green dicks?" Kagura stoically asked.

Before Kikyo could retort Jaken began his announcement. "I am Jaken and I am here to announce who will be attending Mi Lord's party. When I call your name come and get your invitation. Don't lose it. You may invite one friend to attend with you. Now let's see…"

Jaken begin calling off names. Girls squealed in delight as their names were called. Very few guys got in because Sesshoumaru didn't have many male friends. Once Jaken called out Kikyo and Kagura they high-fived each other and stuck their noses up at everyone else.

Kikyo looked over at Kaede and said, "It seems that I will be taking you after all Kaede. Since Kagura has an invitation."

At hearing this Kaede jumped up and down with glee. "Oh thank you Kikyo. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Kikyo started walking towards the bus stop. "Well let's go shopping." Kaede obediently followed but Kagura stayed behind. Kikyo looked over her should at her sister. "Kagura are you coming?"

Staring off towards the school building Kagura said, "Later sister, I have something to do."

"Or someone I hope my dear sister," Kikyo said.

Kagura genuinely felt bad that she and Kikyo had invitations and not Kagome. She remembered the pact that she and Kagome made a long time ago.

Flashback

"When we get to high school we are going to be so popular," Kagura said while braiding Kagome's hair.

"We are?" Kagome said in disbelief. In Middle school she had been the biggest nerd and her sisters hung with the in crowd. Of Kikyo since Kikyo and Kagura ere developed beyond their years that was no surprise.

Trying to convince her sister she replied. "Yeah Kagome you'll see."

"What if…if I'm not? You will be going to parties all the time and…well you'll leave me alone," Kagome stammered.

"I promise I wont." Kagura looked deeply into her sisters' eyes and promised "We'll make a pact that whatever parties I'm invited to you'll be my guest."

Seeing that her identical sister wasn't lying she happily said, "Really? Then me too."

End Flashback

Kagura called her sisters cell. "Kagome where are you?"

"In the library," she whispered.

"I got an invite you want to go?"

"Really?" she said a little too loudly and got shushed for it.

"Yeah remember the pact?' Kagura asked knowing Kagome never forgets anything.

"Yeah but I didn't think you would."

"Well I did…you want to…wait hold on." She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Kikyo on her call waiting. "Yeah."

"Kagura since you don't have anyone going with you can Kanna go?"

"But I promised Kagome," Kagura half pleaded.

"Kanna is way more important then Kagome. Plus Kagome don't like parties. Come on Kagura."

Kagura hated breaking her promise but knowing Kagome she really wouldn't like the party. Also is she didn't concede Kikyo would have her head. "Well…okay Kikyo."

"Thanks Ciao." Kikyo knew she could get Kagura to do whatever she wanted. She was just like Kaede another puppet. Kikyo looked down at Kaede while she was helping her try on shoes and caught her starinf up her dress with her mouth agap. "See something you want Kaede dear?"

"Yes… I mean no…I mean I'm sorry Kikyo," Kaede said stumbling over her words.

"Don't be sorry I'll let you taste it," Kikyo replied with a smug grin.

"Hey Kagome, I'm sorry but Kanna really wants to go and Kikyo told her she could…"she started but was interrupted by Kagome.

"It's ok. I don't like parties anyway."

Sensing her sister sadness through their link Kagura felt terrible. "Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yeah whatever, look I have a lot of work to do so I'll see you at home." Kagome said hanging up on Kagura. She really did want to go and see Sesshoumaru again. She sighed. _Damned Kikyo, she always ruins everything for me_. Thinking about the aloof model for the day again had a wet affect on her underwear. She began to think how nice it would be to have his prefect looking lips kiss all over her supple body. How she would writhe under his soft lips. Would he lick her and nibble just a little or would he plunge face first into her soft core until she screamed his name.

"Pardon me is this seat taken?"

Kagome was brought out of her trance by a smooth velvet emotionless voice. She looked up and saw…_Sesshoumaru_. "No it's not," she answered in a dreamy voice.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He knew that look and fragrance all to well. _Damn scent_. He sat down next to the Kagome. The library had become usually crowded and that was the only seat left. He opened his book and started reading.

After a few quiet minutes Kagome took out her sketches. She opened up the page that has Sesshoumaru face on it and started coloring in outline. Then she looked over at saw him and decided to draw him reading. _He has such beautiful skin_. She drew him quickly but added in a crescent moon on his forehead and two purple strips on his cheek. She didn't know why she did but it seemed like those extra marks belonged there.

Sesshoumaru peeked over and saw her drawing. "Why did you add those marks on my face?"

Not sparing him a glance she answered nonchalantly, "I don't know it's just the way I see you."

"Oh." _How is it that she can see my true form?_ _I must find out what else this human knows_. "What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

_She is related to the Higurashi bitches no wonder she looked familiar._ "Why are you in here instead of outside waiting to see if you are getting an invitation for my party?"

"Because I know I won't be invited," Kagome bite out. She was still pissed off at Kagura for stand her up for Kanna.

Feeling the sparks of anger radiate off of her he asked "Is that so?"

"Yeah, but my sister's are going," she replied sarcastically.

"Then why are they not taking you?" Sesshoumaru probed.

"Because…well I'm not pretty enough." Kagome said much too loudly and earned another shush for it.

"Hn."

They continued to sit in silence. The library slowly emptied and after a while they were the only two left. The sky darkened due to rain clouds. The librarian came over to the pair and told them the library was closing. Kagome and Sesshoumaru packed their respective items. He walked ahead of her with even strides.

She wanted to give him the picture so she yelled "Hey wait up."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes again but slowed his pace so she could catch up. He wanted nothing more to do with her or her intoxicating aroma. The innocent little Jezebel had his dick harder the a stripper pole.

Breathing hard Kagome handing him the drawing, "I wanted you to have this. Think of it as an early birthday present."

Sesshoumaru looked at the amazing detail. She captured him reading this history book with a light smirk on his face that he was sure that no normal human could see. She added his royal crest, the blue crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta strips on each cheek. Instead on fingers, he has long clawed hands. She even added a hint of his fangs on his smirk. _Remarkable _he thought.

"I know it doesn't have any color but it's a nice outline. Well bye and have a nice party this weekend," she said running off into the storm.

Sesshoumaru stood there admiring her work deep in thought. _How could she see me as I truly am? Does she know about youkai? She is a strange one that woman child She is nothing like her pretentious sisters. I will explore more._

A loud clatter of thunder took him out of is thoughts. Using his demonic sped he reached his silver metallic BMW Z4. Soon after he got into his car the heavens opened and poured a blinding onslaught of rain. Suddenly he heard her scream out in pain. He started his car and quickly sped two blocks in his car in the direction on her scream.

There she was on the ground soaking wet and crying. Three cars had passed her hitting a puddle and soaking her to the bone.

"Dammit,'" she cursed loudly.

"A woman such as you should never use such foul language," Sesshoumaru said dryly while reaching down to pick up her drenched form. "Are you injured?" he asked looking her over. She was indeed a rare beauty. He carried her to his car and gingerly put her shivering body in his the heated seat.

Kagome was embarrassed and relived that someone came to her rescue. She just couldn't believe it was Sesshoumaru the object of her current arousal. She looked around his car and was impressed. _Wow he really must be rich to afford a nice ride like this._ "Thanks for helping me. I'm sorry for wetting up your car."

"Where do you live?"

"Not far just two more blocks ahead," she said then sneezing. "Sorry."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond he just drove straight until she told him to stop. "Are you able to walk?"

"Yeah I think so," she tried to get out and began to fall.

Sesshoumaru sped over to her in a blink of an eye.

"How did you...you was in the car just now. Oh dear," was the last thing she said before fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ugly Miko

By K.C Goodman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even peace of mind.

_Dammit I must be more careful_. He cursed his carelessness and carried her bridal style to her door. She fit perfectly in his arms; I wonder if I would fit perfectly in her? Shaking himself mentally he couldn't believe not only did he help this human woman but he felt his heart warm up to her not to mention the massive erection he was not sporting. She was so fragile but powerful. He could detect her holy powers_. A miko_. He kicked the door instead on knocking since his hands were full. Her mother opened the door and gasped at the site of he daughter passed out on the hands of a handsome stranger.

"OH gosh what happened?" Mizuki asked frantically.

"She fell this Sesshoumaru assisted her and brought her home. She fainted," he replied and still holding Kagome in the rain.

"Oh dear, where are my manners? Please bring her in. If you would be so kind to carry her up to her room," Mizuki said. She led Sesshoumaru towards Kagome's room and went to get a towel for the both of them. His erection did escape er view but it was about time Kagome had a handsome young man looking in her direction instead of her whorish daughter Kikyo who's pussy was a revolving door or Kagura who allow men to treat her body like it was a land fill just dumping their garbage inside of her to appease Kikyo extra lust for watching her sister defile herself.

He entered her room and was besieged by her sweet innocent scent that permeated her room …_Peonies in full bloom_. Shaking her head to remove his daze he walked into her pink room. There were paintings and sketches all.. He laid her on her bed and backed away slowly. Something was rousing in him that he could no comprehend. He felt a connection of sorts to her but dismissed it as foolishness. _The only connection I really want to have is between her…_

"Thank you, um what is your name?"

"Sesshoumaru Takimishi," he replied and bowed his head slightly silently thanking her mother for interrupting his impure thoughts.

"Well thank you again for bringing my baby home. Would you like to stay until she wakes?" Mizuki asked while removing Kagome's wet shoes and socks.

"That is unnecessary," he simply said and walked out of the room.

Mizuki thought the young man was nice. His name stood out but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. "Kagome darling wake up."

"Mom, oh goodness mom I had a weird dream. I was with Sesshoumaru and he could move faster then I could blink," Kagome said still in a dreamy haze.

Mizuki gave Kagome a mocking surprised look. "Oh really? Well Sesshoumaru did bring you in. So tell me how did you end up in the arms of such a handsome young man??"

Kagome told her mom about her day and included details about her time in the library. She blushed remembering his strong arms lifting her up. She had to admit he was enchanting. Then she felt disappointment, _I didn't get a chance to thank him_.

"So where are your sisters?"

"Shopping," she answered quickly

Mizuki face light up. She asked, "Ah, they got invited to the party?"

"Yep."

"So what are you going to wear? I know Kagura kept her promise to you."

"I…I'm not going. Kikyo got Kagura to change her mind," Kagome sadly said.

Mizuki was pissed. Kikyo always had a hold on Kagura. She knew the oldest of the three envied the bond between Kagura and Kagome and she did everything in her power to separate them. "Oh Kagome I will talk to them as soon as..."

"No its okay I didn't want to go anyway."

She held her baby girl in her arms and asked, "Kagome are you sure?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

She truly wanted to go but since she wasn't invited there was no way. Later she found out the Miroku had asked Sango to go with him to the party. Also that Inuyasha and Kouga was going alone to try and get some willing participates for an orgy that Kikyo wanted to have. Her dear friend Sango was already devastated about knowing that Miroku with his perverted self would be right in the middle of the action. Kagome wondered if Sesshoumaru was that type of guy…_probably_.

For Kagome the week passed quickly. She continued on with life as normal, except for the little meetings she had daily in the library with Sesshoumaru and her new nightly masturbation ritual. Although they never spoke he sat there reading and she sketched him. She always wonder was her really reading of thinking out her…_not_. They always stayed until the library closed and he would drive her home in a different car everyday. She loved that he was a complete gentleman, opening doors for her and walking to her front door. He never said goodbye but bowed in respect when her mother opened the door.

Finally the weekend was here and her sisters fussed around the house getting ready. Kikyo picked a short and tight red dressed that hugged all her curves. Kagome assumed that she would be wearing any undergarment since she found out about the group sex after party. She listened to her mom scream at Kikyo about modesty but of course her sister won stating that she was grown ass woman.

Kagura wore a sexy, lavender pinstriped suit that covered her body but the jacket revealed her cleavage. She had on a rhinestone tie choker that led the eyes to her bust line. Kagura still felt pretty bad, and upon looking at her sister she grew sadder. "Kagome, are you sure? I can still get you in if you'd like."

"No, no go ahead and have fun for me."

Sighing Kagura said, "Ok."

Kagura went to let Mizuki look at her outfit. Of course, she threw a fit but let the two go.

Two hours later the doorbell rang startling Kagome out of concentration. She started painting another portrait of Sesshoumaru hoping to give it to him on Monday at the library.

"Coming, hold your horses!" Kagome yelled.

She peaked out and saw a very dressed up Sesshoumaru standing at her door with another man behind him. Kagome looked at herself. She was a mess with paint all over her, hair up in pig tails and dingy overalls_. Oh man why me_, she asked herself as she opened the door. "Sesshoumaru what a lovely surprise."

"Kagome I have come to escort you to my party." He looked at her all covered in paint, her hair disheveled and out of breathe, he smirked and the nasty thoughts running through his mind. _Oh the things I can do with paint on her body_.

Gasping Kagome clutched her chest exclaiming, "What?! Look at me I'm a mess!"

At Kagome's scream, Mizuki came running down the steps. "What's going on?"

"I have merely invited to escort Kagome to my party and she yelled," Sesshoumaru answered.

Mizuki gave Kagome the evil eye and said, "Oh…well come in Sesshoumaru and have a seat. I'm sure Kagome would love to join you. Wont you??

Glaring between Sesshoumaru and her mom Kagome was trying to back out of going. "MOM? I don't have anything to wear and I look a mess."

Offering her a large box wrapped in red foil, "This Sesshoumaru has taken care of that."

Mizuki took the box and said, "Then it's settled. Kagome go shower and I will help you get dressed."

"O…..k," she pretended like she was disappointed until she was out of their sight.

Kagome was truly excited. She ran up the steps and spun around once she got to the top. _I can't believe this is happening and to me._ Kagome quickly washed with her favorite peach body wash. Jumping out of the shower she dried put on her undergarments and darted across the hall to her room.

Mizuki was waiting for Kagome in her room to get her dressed and to style her hair.

"Kagome you are going to look beautiful in this dress." Mizuki held out an emerald green spandex halter dress. "Now I know this is revealing for you, but you have the figure and you will look wonderful."

"MOM you was just yelling a Kikyo and Kagura for wearing skimpy clothes."

"Yeah I know but they always look like they are advertising. This is you first night out and Sesshoumaru bought this for you. So…come now. Less talking more getting ready," her mother chided.

Mizuki dried Kagome's long hair and curled it into large spirals. She pinned the curls up into a modest bun and let a few curls fall down her back. Then she helped Kagome into the tight fitting green dress and frowned. "Now Kagome those underwear are not to go work with this dress and neither is that raggedy bra."

Mizuki when into her room and back with a green bra and thong set that she bought but never wore. "Here wear this."

Embarrassed, Kagome looked quizzically at her mom. "You want me to wear a thong???"

"Yes. Your sisters wear them everyday if they wear anything at all. Honestly Kagome you are still wear bloomers with the days of the week on them," her mother chuckled.

Kagome's face was now beet red, "FINE!"

Kagome slipped in the thong and grimaced at the string invaded her butt crack. She then put on the bra that raised her breast high as if they were sitting on a platter. Mizuki took one of the straps off and made the bra into a halter style bra.

"There. Now to add a little makeup and you will be all done," Mizuki said with a compact in hand.

Mizuki put a shimmering gold gloss on Kagome's lips, mascara to her eyelashes and a pale gold eye shadow to her eyelids. "Perfect. Now shoes and then your off."

Kagome looked at the green heels on the floor and thanked Kami that her mom insisted that she and her sisters learned how to walk in heels during the summer. She slid her feet into them and looked at her mom. "You planned this didn't you?"

"I had something to do with it but no, your friend Sesshoumaru planned all of this. I just made sure he got the right size in everything. Now GO!" she said shooing Kagome towards the door.

Kagome looked at herself in a full length mirror and gasped. She was stunning. The green brought out her brown eyes and flawless skin. She twirled and saw how tight the dress really was. Her round butt stuck out like a sweet onion. _Damn I look good_.

She walked slowly out of her room wondering what she had done to deserve this. She felt like she was dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ugly Miko

By K.C Goodman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even peace of mind.

Sesshoumaru was characteristically a tolerant youkai, but waiting for Kagome was driving in insane. _What in seven hells is taking that wench so long?_ He was about to go get her when he heard her coming down the steps. Making sure his mask of indifference was in place, he stood up to greet her. **OH FUCK**, his beast chimed in; **we are in serious trouble**. _Indeed_. He couldn't breathe, blink or move. Kagome had done something no one could ever do…take him by surprise. Yes he was the one who picked out everything she had on but he didn't think she would look that good in it. **I for one can not wait to get her out of the dress.** _I agree._ **Well then is settled…we are not going to the party**. Sesshoumaru chuckled privately at his youkai as he fought to control himself when Mizuki saw his arousal poking out.

"Hmmm well off with you two and bring my baby back untouched Mr. Takimishi" she warned lightly.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head and took Kagome by the hand and whispered "Beautiful."

Kagome blushed and shied away from him. When she looked down she was a retreating erection and turned redder_. Damn I do all that to him…I wonder what he wants to so to me_, she thought as she coyly look back up in his eyes.

He straightened himself up and motioned for her to follow.

"Bye Mom and thanks sooo much," Kagome said waving at her mom.

Tonight was going to magical she could just feel it. Finally she was going to a party and not just any party but the party of the year. With any luck she may have found the man of her dreams. _Finally I get to be in the in crowd this is so awesome_.

Meanwhile at the Takimishi mansion the party was just getting started. Everyone was looking for Sesshoumaru but was told her would be making an entrance with his special guest. Inukyomaru, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippo and Rin's, father was pleased that his heir had finally decided to take over being the Inu no Taisho. His soul longed for Izayoi his long departed mate. For centuries he tried to force Sesshoumaru to date, tell him that is was natural for a young demon lord to fuck around, but was unsuccessful. He knew that Sesshoumaru hated that fact that he was willing to die for his human mate. It was dishonorable for a youkai of his stature to mate a human but his heart fell for Izayoi and he truly loved her. He also knew that Sesshoumaru's youkai was ready to mate and it wouldn't be long before his beast chose someone or at the least rutted some girls brains out in frustration. His mating scent drove every single female that came within a few feet of him drunk with desire. If Sesshoumaru wasn't careful he would mate any women that gave him the time of day. That was primary reason for this party. He could not afford to leave it to Sesshoumaru, he had to make sure his mate was worthy of being the Lady of the West.

Inukyomaru felt his son arrive and cued the band to announce him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen give a warm welcome to the guest of honor, Sesshoumaru Takimishi!" the announcer said.

All heads turned as two large doors opened. There stood Sesshoumaru and Kagome hand in hand. Applause and whistles exploded in the ballroom. Some of the jealous females gawked at Kagome evilly. Many hoped for the honor of dancing with Sesshoumaru, but since he came with a date all hope was gone for them. The few guys that were invited whistled at Kagome. Inuyasha and Kouga were amongst them; even Miroku started, but was promptly smacked by Sango.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome into the lavishly decorated ballroom. It was set up like a Japanese lounge with plenty of rich red, gold and white floor pillows and low tables with votive candles on them. Hanging from the ceiling were different color lanterns giving the room a tranquil ambiance, the contrast was the loud modern music and scantily clad females. Servers dressed in traditional kimonos handed out exotic drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

"WOW this is amazing," Kagome said taking in the scenery. She was looking for her sisters but the room was packed.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru continued to make his way to the dance floor. "Shall we?"

"Ok."

The music was thumping and everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. Everyone except for Kikyo, she couldn't believe that her sister was there and was invited by Sesshoumaru himself.

"That little bitch. Just who does she think she is?" she sneered.

Kagura frowned at Kikyo, "Look leave her be, she is having fun that's all that matter. Go find Inuyasha I am sure he is looking for you."

"No. I am going to make her wish that she NEVER stepped foot in this party. She doesn't belong here. She isn't popular."

Kagura put in her hands on her hips and laid into Kikyo. "No she isn't but she IS our sister. Just leave her alone Kikyo or else."

Kikyo glared daggers at Kagura. No one ever told her what to do. So what if Kagome was her sister, she hated her. She was a constant embarrassment to her image. From their first day in school Kikyo made an image for herself and her sisters. Kagura always did as she was told, but Kagome had to be rebellious. Kikyo had even gone as far as to pretend to be her sister and make out with a boy while Kagome was home with the flu. Of course when Kagome came back with a letter from her mother excusing her from school, Kikyo little act was over.

"Fuck you Kagura. You would be nothing without me. NOTHING. Come Kaede," Kikyo turned on her heel and left Kagura standing there.

Kagura sighed, _I have to warn Kagome_.

Kagome was dancing nervously with Sesshoumaru. She had never had a male this close to her. Hell until today _I would never dance in public_, she thought smiling up at Sesshoumaru. He was a great dancer. He grinded his pelvis against hers and gyrated seductively to the beat. There was no space between them and she could feel his gradually hardening manhood on her now damp thong. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself this one lust filled moment. _Thank Kami for heel. He is so freaking tall_, she thought. Suddenly felt his strong hands around her tiny waist and heard him growl. _WOW I'm dancing with Sesshoumaru and did he just growl at me._ Kagome looked around making sure she wasn't imagining things when she saw her sister's arguing. She frowned when he saw Kikyo gesture violently in her direction and then give Kagura the finger.

Sesshoumaru felt the sudden change in Kagome's mood. He reached his youkai out to see what the problem was. He felt a disturbance behind him, _Kikyo that bitch._ "Come Kagome let's relax."

Kagome followed him reluctantly. She really wanted to know what was going on with her sisters, but decided to wait until she got home to ask.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat down at the head table and they were quickly served refreshments. So quickly in fact that Kagome didn't see who served then, just a blur of pink. "Did you see that?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok just making sure I'm not losing my mind," Kagome chuckled while reaching for her chopsticks.

She knew something about this place was strange but she couldn't place it. She had a weird feeling in the pit on her stomach. It was like her instincts were tell her to be on guard. It reminded her of what her mother told her.

_**Flashback**_

_Another day for mother and daughter without Kikyo and Kagura meddling, Mizuki decided that is was time to have a serious talk with Kagome. "Darling there is some things that I would like to discuss with you. Some things that I would like to stay between you and me okay sweetie?" _

_Kagome nodded her head yes and Mizuki began. "You and your sisters are special Kagome, more then you will ever know. Remember all the stories that your grandfather use to tell you and your sister's. Well they were true."_

_Kagome gasped. For a long time she believed her grandfather but of course Kikyo told them he was a crazy old coot. "Really what parts?"_

"_Well most of it. Our ancestor's were powerful miko's. You great-great-great-great-great grandmother is Midoriko, the most powerful miko of all. Before she died she fell in love with a demon. The demon loved her, but only for her power. The demon tricked Midoriko into showing her true power by staging a fight with some other lesser youkai. He wanted them to pretend as if they were overpowering him. Once she saw the love of her life being assaulted, she released her power and purified all the demons except for him. Loosing so much purification at one time drained her. She collapsed leaving her vulnerable to him. He then raped for weeks her until she got pregnant. Once her purity was taken and she birthed a hanyou child he attempted to kill her and the child but she sealed him and herself into a jewel," Mizuki answered._

"_You mean the Shikon Jewel is real?" Kagome asked in disbelief._

"_Yes and it has been passed down through the generations until another miko more powerful then she is born can make a pure wish and free her and her demon lover souls."_

"_So it could be me or may even my sisters?" Kagome excitedly asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Oh mother that is exciting!" She chirped._

"_True but remember this is between you and I."_

_**End Flashback**_

Sesshoumaru watch the array of expression dance across Kagome's face. He was fascinated about what she was thinking. _I know I have that sort of effect on woman but this is ridiculous._ Then he sampled the air and found no arousal but serenity_. What could she be thinking?_

Inuyasha and Kouga were o the prowl. With so many beautiful women to choose from their eyes searched the floor fro their prey for the night when they saw Kikyo approaching.

"You handle this one I'll go talk to Kagura maybe we can all hook up tonight," Kouga said winking his eye.

The wolf stalked off in Kagura's direction. He never really liked her but since Miroku was friends with her sister Kagome who was currently being wooed by Sesshoumaru, he thought what the hell.

"Hey Kagura want to dance?"

Kagura looked taken back. She wanted to go after Kikyo but saw Inuyasha trying to get her to dance too. "Sure."

The two started grinding on the dance floor. Kouga inhaled her scent. _She smells like a cool breeze._ Her scent reminded him of a wind witch from his past but he couldn't remember her name or what she looked like. He smiled thinking about what he wanted to do to her tonight. Kagura, unlike Kagome, flaunted her body. His eyes roamed all over her_, damn she is HOT_.

Kagura liked Kouga but knew her sister Kikyo wouldn't approve. He was gruff but smooth. She liked how he flirted with danger and always pushed himself. He was known as a dare devil. Also he was known a womanizer. Kouga never stayed with one woman for longer then a month. "So Kouga who is the lucky girl tonight?"

"You," Kouga replied with a hint of lust in his deep voice.

Narrowing her ruby eyes Kagura asked, "Me? Why me?"

"Its simple, I have been watching you for a long time now and I want you to be my woman," he answered confidently.

"For how long?" she asked insinuating sarcasm.

Kouga got serious and gazed into her scarlet depths and responded, "Until forever."

Kagura laughed at him. Forever with Kouga would be her dream but not tonight…tonight she needed to save Kagome from Kikyo. "Listen Kouga, as much as I would love to ride our dick until you lose sensation, I have to help my sister Kagome from Kikyo. She is hell bent on ruining tonight for her."

Kouga gave Kagura his sly wolf smile and said "Count me in."


	5. Chapter 5

The Ugly Miko

By K.C Goodman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even peace of mind.

Kikyo was seething with resentment and envy. So much so that Inuyasha had to hold his breath. He hated that scent. To him she usually smelled like lavender and vanilla, but now she smelled like death. He wrinkled his nose and faked a smile. "So Kikyo are ya having fun?"

Kikyo wasn't enjoying herself so she decided to play a little game. _Maybe I can get this fool to help me embarrass Kagome and win Sesshoumaru._ "Actually Inuyasha I am not. You see my sister is here and I think she is ill. Will you help me get her to a room so I can give her some medicine?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded yes. Kikyo then told him her plan to separate Sesshoumaru from Kagome. Of course she left out the part where she would lock her in a room until she got Sesshoumaru all to herself. _If all goes well by the time Kagome and Inuyasha realize what has happened I would have fucked Sesshoumaru and ruining both of their night. Then maybe they would end up together and be miserable._

The pair went in different directions.

Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting there with his brother and just like Kikyo planned he walked over to ask her to dance. Of course, Kagome being the sweet girl she was agreed and now the two were on the dance floor. She missed the warning growl Sesshoumaru gave his brother.

"So you like the party?" Inuyasha nervously made small talk with Kagome. He knew that if Kikyo got what she wanted then he would get what he wanted…her.

"Yes, I can't believe Sesshoumaru asked me to come here. I know I don't fit in but…" she began to belittle herself when Inuyasha stopped her.

"You do fit in. You're the prettiest girl here! Even more beautiful then your sisters put together."

"I…I am?" she blushed. Now she had both brothers wanting a piece of her. _My first night out and I am already a hit…thanks mom,_ she thought.

Now sport a tinge of red of his own Inuyasha countered, "Yeah of course you are, don't be stupid."

Kagome blinked in shock, _OH NO HE DIDN'T_, "I am not stupid."

"Well only someone who thinks she doesn't fit in here looking as good as you do is stupid wench."

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

"FUCK YOU!"

Kagome turned and stalked off running into Kikyo and her punch. "Dammit!" Everyone saw it and started laughing, even her sister and Inuyasha. She ran off towards the bath room with tears in her eyes. Once in the bathroom she tried to compose herself. She looked in the mirror are her now ruined make-up she frowned. Tonight was supposed to be magical and it was up until she danced with Inuyasha. _Stupid Inuyasha_, she thought. She turned to leave out of the bathroom and it was locked. _Oh no, what else can go wrong?_

Kikyo smiled evilly after she locked Kagome in the bathroom. _Now to make Sesshoumaru all mines._ She located Sesshoumaru arguing with Inuyasha. She sat back and watched him kick his half brother out of his party. Inuyasha stalked off pissed and cursing but he left. _Excellent_, "Sesshoumaru would you care to dance?" Kikyo gave her brilliant smile and batted her eyes.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a groan and nodded yes. Of course he didn't want to dance with her but it was his party and his date was no where to be found. He offered his arm and escorted her to the dance floor. Kikyo danced seductively on Sesshoumaru. She wanted to show him who the better sister really was. Gyrating her ass on him and holding his neck firmly in her hands she tried to arouse him.

Sesshoumaru hated brazen bitches. As much as he wanted t push her off of him, he knew his father would have an aneurism. He rolled his eyes, which he noticed she took as encouragement. He wondered, _where is Kagome_. He silently hoped she didn't see this.

Kagura and Kouga saw Kikyo dancing with Sesshoumaru. "That bitch!" Kagura spat out.

Kouga grinned lecherously at the dancing twosome. Then he sniffed the air and smelt anger and tears. _Tears?_ He scanned the area and felt an enormous power surging from the bathroom. "Kagura you get your sister Kikyo and I will find Kagome."

Kagura balled up her fist and stomped over to Kikyo.

Kouga went upstairs and unlocked the door. He found Kagome sitting there on the floor in her now ruined green dress crying. "Hey there, Kagura and I have been looking all over for you doll."

Kagome looked up through teary red eyes and smiled. "Thanks for getting me out of here."

Kouga filled Kagome in on her sister's plan to ruin her night here. Kagome was distraught. Never in a million years would she have though her identical sister would go out of her way to spoil anything for her. Kikyo was always the popular one and always the one that everyone loved and adored. Now a furious Kagome decided it was time to find out the truth.

Kagome and Kouga made their way back to the ballroom and saw Kikyo dancing like a stripper on Sesshoumaru…her Sesshoumaru. Now she was seeing red. "KIKYO!!!!"

Kagura was ready to pounce on Kikyo. First she treated both her and Kagome like crap. Second she talked her out of keeping her promise to Kagome. Now she was trying to mess up Kagome special night out and take Sesshoumaru from her. _That's it_, she thought. Just when Kagura was ready to attack she heard Kagome scream Kikyo's name. Then she felt an enormous power fill the room.

Inuyasha was arguing with his father about Kikyo. He loved her but when he saw her walk off with his brother his heart broke. _Damn her_. She had used him to get rid of Kagome just to get his brother. He went to tell his father but Inukyomaru didn't want to hear what he had to say. He called Inuyasha weak and told him to get out of his sight. Before Inuyasha could leave both youkai felt the power of a priestess flare up. They ran in the direction of the miko.

Everything was going well. Sesshoumaru his eldest son and the heir of the west was finally showing signs of courting. When saw his son walk in with an exotic young lady in a green dress, he smiled. Finally he would be able to join Izayoi in the after life. Inukyomaru was just beginning to relax when Inuyasha, his impetuous rebel son, barged into his office yelling about some stupid bitch named Kikyo. He had heard her name repeatedly for weeks and he did not feel like it tonight. He caught Inuyasha off guard by calling him foolish to chase after an emotionally dead female who did not love him and could bare no children. After hearing Inuyasha tell him about her scheme he told her to leave his sight. Before he could successfully get him out of his office he heard a girl yelled Kikyo and then a surge of power that threatened to purify every youkai in a 10 mile radius. He ran in the direction of the scream praying to Kami that he got there in time.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagura approaching and wait patiently for her to remove her sister form his person. He had already tired of imagining various methods to kill Kikyo. Finally when Kagura had stepped close enough something crackled against his inner beast. Then he saw Kagome glowing form. _Wait glowing?_ Sesshoumaru stood there impassive looking at his miko. He felt his father and brother approaching fast. Then his youkai screamed**_ WE ARE IN DANGER._** He ran using his demonic swiftness to her. He needed to calm her before she purified them all. In centuries there has been no miko's in Japan, until now. None as powerful since…Midoriko.

Kagome felt her anger rise beyond her ability to control it. Then that's when she saw red but not in rage the actual color red all around her. _What is this? _

**_Demon_**, a voice answered.

_Who said that? _

_**I, Midoriko the Shikon Miko and your ancestor**._

_Ok How do I stop this I'm scared. _

**_Kagome think of him, the one your heart loves, answered the voice._**

_Who Sesshoumaru he was just dancing with Kikyo!_

_**Nothing is what it seems, Midoriko.** _

_Huh_

_**He is the demon lord that you are destined to be with she explained.** _

_Whoa what a minute._

_**Kikyo is also a priestess but a dark miko in the making. Kagura is a wind demon reincarnated.** _

_What time out are you kidding me? _

_**Kagome all will be revealed but for right now think of him.**_

Kagome did as instructed and instantly felt dizzy. _Oh just fucking great, now I'm going to faint in front of all these people, _she thought. Her legs wobbled and she was starting to fall. She braced herself to hit the cold marble floor was instead she found herself in strong, warm arms as everything went black.

Sesshoumaru have got there just in time. He caught Kagome and carried her to his father office. Amazingly the party carried on like nothing happened. He silently thanked Kami for the concealment spell over his entire house. No magic could be seen through his father's powerful enchantment.

Inukyomaru and Inuyasha turned the corner they saw Sesshoumaru carrying Kagome coming in their direction. "The party is over father."

Inukyomaru nodded in agreement and summoned servants to announce the party was over and to gather Kagome's sisters. He needed to know what exactly just happened.

Once in his office Inukyomaru, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to come out of her stupor. Kikyo sat with her arms folded in a corner and Kagura held an arrogant look of distain towards her sister as in informed the demon lords of all they needed to know. "I suggest you call her our mother and that she would probably be able to explain everything and hopefully help Kagome," Kagura added. They all waited in a tension filled silence as Sesshoumaru called Mizuki.

About an hour passed before Mizuki arrived. She saw Kagome passed out on a chaise in a beautiful office. "So tell me what has happened?"

Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Inukyomaru, began talking at once. Inukyomaru roared, "SILENCE!" quickly shutting everyone up. "We will begin with Kikyo since she seems to be the antagonist."

All eyes turned to Kikyo. Misuki knew this was not going to be good. Kikyo, the eldest of the three, had a mean streak. "Ok Kikyo, tell me what you did."

"Mother I merely came to the party to have fun. Then…she showed up and ruined it all for me," Kikyo said pointed towards Kagome. "Everyone knows she does not belong around the elite. She is a nerd and she should know her place."

Kagura cracked her fingers ready to bash her sisters' face in for the insult she gave to Kagome. She felt a new rage. She felt like the wind was picking up in her soul. Unconsciously she kept playing with the fans in her hair. "Mother, may I speak?"

"Yes"

"Kikyo knew of my promise to Kagome and talked me into uninviting her. Then Kagome showed up in Sesshoumaru, Kikyo's crush, arms. Kikyo was beyond livid. She was envious and planned to retaliate. I was in pursuit to stopping her when I saw she was dancing with Inuyasha. Then Kouga distracted me. I told him of Kikyo's mischief and he said he would help me stop her. By then it was too late. Next thing I know Kikyo was grinding on Sesshoumaru. I don't know were sister was but when she appeared she was glowing pink."

"Glowing pink?" Mizuki sat in amazement at the story. All along she knew it was Kagome's destiny to be great but now she was the embodiment of the Shikon Jewel.

"Indeed this Sesshoumaru was witness to that. I then went to stop her, but she calmed and fainted. I brought her to my fathers study."

Inukyomaru asked, "So tell me of the miko powers Kagome and Kikyo posses? Also tell me of the demonic powers Kagura?"

Mizuki sat down. "Do you know the story of Midoriko?"

She told the ancient tale of her family and the shrine maidens of the past. Mizuki then disclosed the rest of the version which no one knew other then her family. "You see my Kagome is a powerful miko and I believed she is the chosen one, the one who will mate a demon lord and free Midoriko soul."

Kagura and Kikyo were shocked. They did not believe that all those years their grandfather wasn't crazy. He was passing along their family history. "Mother, that doesn't explain why I feel the wind in my heart," Kagura said.

Inuyasha decided he would join the conversation. "Father, do you remember the wind witch…what was her name?"

Inukyomaru, "Kagura…but she died."

Mizuki explained. "Kagura is the reincarnated wind demon. She holds no miko powers. Kikyo is a miko." She held in the information that she may be a dark miko. "You are not who you appear to be either I presume?"

Inukyomaru dropped the concealing enchantment and revealed the humanoid form on himself and his sons. Inukyomaru had two purple stripes on his cheeks, long silver hair in tied high in a ponytail. His fangs and claws appeared along with is golden eyes. Sesshoumaru looked the same, but his claws and facial crest were now visible. Inuyasha's furry ears, claws and fangs showed. They all looked alike.

Kagome started to come to. She looked up and Sesshoumaru and gasped. "Sess…shou…maru?? You look like the way I painted you?" She then looked at Inuyasha and Inukyomaru and when into shock. "What's going on? What are you?"

Sesshoumaru felt her trepidation, to relax her he pulled her into his lap and let out a low growl to sooth her while his father, Inukyomaru explained. "We are youkai young one, and we mean you no harm. You dear have the power of 100 mikos flowing in your veins and could very well purify us all, including this Inukyomaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened to that statement. "Father?" Sesshoumaru always believed that his father was the only demon who could withstand purification since he was over two millennia old.

"Sesshoumaru, this miko is more powerful in Midoriko and even she could purify me then. Although I have become more powerful then most youkai, Kagome has the ability to end us all."

Kagome chose this time to interject, "Not that I would do that. All life is precious to me."

Sesshoumaru smirked brief enough for her to see it and filled her in on the night's events.

A surprise and horrified Kagome lowered her eyes in apologized, "I did all that? Oh I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru I ruined your party."

"No. You did not. I believe I have found a rare jewel tonight," Sesshoumaru hushed her in a sultry voice.

Blushing Kagome sat up and looked into his eyes, "Who me?'

"Indeed," he answered.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ugly Miko

By K.C Goodman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even peace of mind.

Naraku Hakudoshi felt the aura and raced to it. _Finally she has shown herself. I will possess the keeper of the Shikon Jewel and become the most power demon in the world_. When he arrived he noticed an onslaught of young people and youkai alike leaving the Takimishi Mansion. Then he remembered that this was Sesshoumaru's party and that he should have found a mate there. _Good they are all there. I can kill them all and take the miko for my whore._ He got out of his car and made quick work of the guards and strolled in the gates.

Inukyomaru felt a familiar evil presence, "Naraku has made his existence known. Let us not keep him waiting." Suddenly the warm friendly face of the Inu vanished. In its place was a calculating assassin's façade. All of the humans shivered except Kikyo since she was no longer there.

The young demon lord looked down at the glowing miko in his lap and said, "Excuse this Sesshoumaru but I must join my father in battle. Come Inuyasha and get fathers fang."

"Wait, how will we know when it's safe?" Mizuki asked.

"Shippo will come and get you. Now I must take my leave," Sesshoumaru said. He leaned down and gently kissed Kagome's lips and left in a flash.

Kagura was still in astonished. First her sisters were miko's and she was a reincarnated wind demon. Second she was surrounded by youkai whom she assume in the past were just mythical creatures her senile grandfather made up. Now a fight was about to happen and she felt the urge to help. She looked in the direction where Kikyo was sitting and found that she was gone. "Mother, sister Kikyo is gone."

"I know. Kagura here," she said holding out a white fan with jade crane's on it. "This is the fan of the wind demon, you should be able to harness the power. Also the feather on your head can help you to fly. Take it out and wish to fly and you shall. Once in battle your past life will return to you."

"I understand mother," Kagura said looking her reddish-brown eyes with her mother's cerulean ones.

"Kagome, I brought you this today, I know how much you loved archery. Midoriko was an excellent shot. I know you can help them defeat the evil one. Kikyo is no longer you sister. She is a dark miko and she will aid the evil one. Go," her mother said handing her a bow and arrows.

Mizuki shoved her Kagome, her baby, out the door. She knew now was the time to let the fates control their destiny. She just hoped that all three on her daughters would make it out alive.

Naraku gave a vicious laugh when he saw the great dog demon himself come out to greet him. "Kukuku Inukyomaru we meet again."

"Unpleasant as always Naraku, what do you want here?" Inukyomaru countered.

Naraku scowled and declared, "I want the Shikon miko."

"Unfortunately for you Naraku she is the intended of my heir Sesshoumaru. If you desire her hand you must fight him for her," Inukyomaru answered.

"Kukukukuku you honestly think this Naraku is asking? I am demanding. I, Naraku will have her. You and all who stand in my way will suffer my wrath," Naraku exclaimed with a shout.

With that a swarm of low class demons surround Inukyomaru and began to attack the Taiyoukai. Inukyomaru stood there impassive but his aura was building and poison was secreting from his pores. "Do you dare insult this Inukyomaru with your feeble trickery?"

Kikyo came out and shot an arrow at the back of the Taiyoukai. He grabbed her arrow and broke it in half. "Next time I will turn you to dust demon," Kikyo said in a bored tone.

He let out a dangerously low chuckle and replied, "My dear Kikyo do not presume this Inukyomaru as a weak youkai."

Kikyo smirked while knocking another arrow. She wanted nothing more then to rid the world of all these strange beings. She felt Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru coming and turned their way. "Stop or I will destroy you."

Inuyasha was shocked to see the girl he loved turn on him like that. "Kikyo what the fuck are you doing?"

"Killing you!" she shouted and launched an arrow his way.

He grabbed it and laughed, "Like hell you are."

Inukyomaru laughed he knew that hurt Inuyasha like hell. "Sesshoumaru, Naraku wants your intended to be his whore. What do you say to that?"

Sesshoumaru with a blasé expression pulled out Toukijin and said nothing. He was ready for a good fight. It had been far too long since he last spilled the blood of an adversary. Naraku called for Kanna and Byakuya his fighting children. "Keep Inuyasha and Inukyomaru busy. I will defeat this whelp slowly and torture him in front of his proud father."

"Do silence you tongue before this Sesshoumaru rips it out," he threatened in a monotone.

Kagome and Kagura had just made their entrance on the feather when Sesshoumaru made his threat. Kagome felt ill at the power demonic aura in the area. She felt more youkai creeping up around the perimeter. "Get down Kagome I will take care of these stragglers."

Kagome watched her sister fly off then she heard a gusting wind. _Wow she is strong; I hope I can help some._

Kagura flew off and saw the rouge youkai attempting to sneak up on someone. "Dance of Blades," she yelled and waved her magical fan. Waves of sharp slice like flashes of energy cut down the demon. "Are you ok….Kouga is that you?"

Kouga looked up and instantly knew his secret was out. "Yeah but don't freak out I can…wait your flying?"

Landing she smiled, "Yeah I was, cool huh?"

Instantly he remembered who she reminded him of, Kagura of the wind. An old flame of his that killed his entire pack because she thought he cheated on her with Ayame. He in turn, bound by honor executed her for her actions against his tribe of wolves. "So I guess you are a demon?"

"No, I am the reincarnation of one. Why?" she asked with a sly smile.

"No reason. But just so you know I am a wolf youkai. Actually I am a lord like Sesshoumaru," he boasted.

"Oh? Well Lord Kouga I have to get back and make sure Kagome is safe." Kagura gave him a cynical curtsy and flew off on her feather.

"Hey wait for me!" Kouga ran off leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Sesshoumaru was easily winning the fight with Naraku. His back was filled with the weak purification arrows of Kikyo. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt her to scare her. She backed down and focused on her sister who just arrived.

"Sister Kagome, do you believe you are strong enough to fight me?"

"I don't know but I am going to try, Kikyo!"

"Then bring it bitch."

The ground quaked in response to the powerful blows the two youkai bequeathed on each other. Toukijin released it's waves of destructive power on the multitude of tentacles Naraku went his way. Kagome decided it was her turn when she released her first purification arrow at Naraku. Sesshoumaru noticed that when they attacked together the deranged hanyou had a difficult time pulling himself together.

"Kagome shoot your arrow NOW!"

Kagome did are she was told releasing more power then she ever thought she had. Sesshoumaru took out Tensaiga and called in his most powerful attack, the dragon strike.

Inuyasha and his father quickly dispensed of Kanna and Byakua and were now sitting back and enjoying the fight.

Kagura and Kouga finally reached the pair when a wave of demonic and purity combine killing Naraku. "Well that was fast," Kouga said wrapping his arm around Kagura's waist.

Shippo came out with his little sister Rin and the triplet's mother. "Is it safe now papa?"

"Yes little one he is gone, this time for good," Inukyomaru said winking suggestively at Mizuki. Maybe he did have a reason to live after all.

Mizuki looked at her glowing daughter and smiled. "Finally she gets the guy."

Kikyo ran out wielding a small sword yelling, "NO!" she stabbed Kagome in the back. "No one will have you Sesshoumaru but me!"

A purple cloud of mist surrounded Kikyo as she called on her dark powers, "I am now complete. You're next Kagura," Kikyo said while a bolt of purification shot through Kagura's chest killing her instantly.

"Mewwhahahahahahaa!" Kikyo laughed evilly.

Sesshoumaru stood there is tears in his eyes. This was the straw that broke the camels back for him. Although he just met Kagome she was the single light in his dark world. The chaos that surrounded him made him sick to his stomach. He raised Tensaiga and called on his healing powers. "Please work for me."

Kikyo felt a tug at her soul, "What's happening? What are you doing to ME!!" she squealed before she turned to a purple dust.

Kagome and Kagura both gasped showing instant signs of life.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo did," Inuyasha replied. He love Kikyo but she was evil. His heart was torn. His youkai told him to exact revenge but his human side told him it was over and to be at peace. Confused he walked away with his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Is it over?' Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru eyes.

"No it's just beginning," Sesshoumaru said giving Kagome a sweet kiss.

A/N: You wanted a lemon didn't you? Sorry not this time. I know I know it's not fair but neither is life. But since I am such a sweetheart you will get your lemon on the epilogue. CIAO


	7. Chapter 7

The Ugly Miko

By K.C Goodman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even peace of mind. I don't own A house is not a home by Luther Vandross.

This is the end. For all those who have read and reviewed this story I give you my humblest gratitude. This story was completed a while ago but I just got the nerve to post it. F.Y.I. this entire chapter is in Sesshoumaru's POV. Again thanks and enjoy the last chapter.

Life is a funny thing when you are a youkai. I, Sesshoumaru future lord of the West have finally found peace of mind. Most of my life I spent it with my mother and father learning to take command of the lands of my ancestors. When my mother died, my father took a new, human mate whom I loathed from the beginning. There honestly was nothing wrong with Izayoi. She was kind, loving, gentle, loyal, compassionate, strong and beautiful, everything Kagome is to me. In my young demon heart I hated her because she was human. She represented weakness. My father is the most formidable youkai that ever existed. I watched him soften to this woman in a matter of months. I could not fathom his desire for her but he loved her. Love…keh another thing at the time I could not understand. Could a demon love? I thought not. However this Sesshoumaru will admit that I am wrong. I love my human mate to this day. Izayoi wanted nothing more then to give my father peace. He was always at war and never home. When he came home he would lay in her lap as she fed him like a baby. He would share his inner most secrets with this human. Of course now I understand his reasoning for being with her. She was his heart in the flesh. As youkai we are not allowed to show feelings. We are to be cold and calculating. My father was that, he is still that. Lord Inukyomaru will forever be the great dog demon in my heart.

The death of Izayoi shattered my father to pieces. Once she had my brother, Inuyasha, she fell ill and died. I still to this day believe it was murder. However in his grief my father did not care for his lands, he cried for days. He became thin and visibly older in the coming months. Many times I had to fight off the hordes of demons seeking to assassinate my father. Losing a mate is a hard thing. I now know that because I am losing my mate. Kagome decided to remain human against my wishes. I remain young and she grows old. We have been together for over one-hundred years, somewhere around a century; I believe I have lost count. She looks only to be thirty now, but she is dying. The stench of death fills my senses on a daily basis. Over the years she has given me twenty children, twin boys and eighteen girls. My heir Kymaru has asked me why I won't save her. The truth is she does not want to be saved. Kagome wants to die. She told me that being a human for a century and not aging his hard. This is her choice and as her mate I will honor that. I could at anytime complete the ritual and she will become a youkai and she would hate me forever. My daughters understand what my sons cannot hence they all hanyou and my sons full blood youkai. Daphne my eldest has never left my side. She comforts her mother in her human form in ways I cannot. I hear her hush away Kagome's pain in a gentle manner that this Sesshoumaru is unable to. My other daughters stay away but call from time to time. Inuky, my second son fights with me daily to vent his frustrations. I accept it however have grown tired of his childish mannerisms. He is much like Inuyasha. When I think back to that defeat of Naraku I remember the innocent look in Kagome's eyes when I finally made her mine.

Flashback Lemon

Is it over?' Kagome looked up into my eyes.

"No it's just beginning," I said giving Kagome a sweet kiss.

I held her close to my body praying that she was real and would not vanish. I felt myself floating away. My mind was hazy and lust filled. I needed her right now. The excitement of battle stirred something in my heart that melted away all the frozen layers. A dam of emotions overtook me and I sprinted to my room. I knew my father understood and was no doubly pleased that I would finally mate.

Kagome looked frighten at my red eyes but she was also aroused. _'Could it be she like's danger?'_ I wanted to torture her but my inner beast was not in the mood for games. He took over and shredded her clothes off. I watched at goose bumps covered her blushing skin. A sly grin on my face expressed my glee. She was pure and beautiful beyond even this Sesshoumaru's extensive lexis. I reach down to caress her. At my touch Kagome, the once ugly miko came alive. She glowed a soft pink while my red aura engulfed her. My senses were overloaded by the pain of her miko powers attacking my demonic ones. I growled and she giggled. I wasted no time, flipped in over on her stomach I licked her creamy essence. Without much preparation she was ready for me.

"_Please"_ were the only words she said before I impaled her ending her innocence. She cried out but I could not stop. The snug fit was perfect just like her. My beast broke free. She screamed in delight and I howled. The world became quiet in those sweet moments of bliss. We reached our peak and collapsed with exhaustion. Their first session of love making was short but powerful. With Kagome now his mate Sesshoumaru felt unstoppable. He looked down at his mate while his best purred with delight. He was finally complete.

End Flashback

Now he was looking down at the decaying body of his mate. His father had been the only youkai to survive losing his mate, but only because he mated Kagome's mother. He felt another pang of pain in his chest. His youkai was slowly depleting as Kagome was giving up on life.

"Father you need to rest, my sister's will be here in the morn," Daphne said quietly. My beautiful daughters black hair flowed down her back. She looked exactly like my Kagome. Bright brown eyes and a small frame held the powers of both a miko and a youkai. I looked at my daughter as I stood, my tall frame swallowed up hers.

I bent to hug my daughter I wish only to save my offspring from her pain. Watching a parent wither away was heart wrenching. Then my thoughts went towards my other daughters, although Daphne choose to remain here tending to us my seventeen other daughters could not bare to watch.

Walking out of my mate's room the scent of my son's blood assaulted my nose. Inuky and Kymaru fought often but as Kagome weakened their fight grew intense. They reminded me of my relationship with Inuyasha. _How many time's did I shout Die Inuyasha?_

"Die Inuky!" I heard my heir shout.

I raced to my son's side to prevent him from spilling the blood of my son. "Enough!"

"Father, Inuky has insulted this Kymaru's station and as result must perish," he raised his sword to strike down in twin when he heard his father move towards him.

"Kymaru do not presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what you are going to do. I am the Taiyoukai whelp," I spat out in anger.

His son re-sheathed his sword and submitted to his father. Inuky rose from the ground an bowed in the presence of his father. The twins both looked exactly like me the only thing separating their looked was the missing crescent moon on Inuky's forehead. My children were brash like their uncle but calculating in battle.

I narrowed his eyes at Inuky, he was the weaker twin…the weakest of all his children. Inuky was kind like Kagome. He was a trickster like his brother Shippo and very talented in sorcery. Mentally however, Inuky was more sunning then even himself. He strategizes well and was the general of my army and my partner in business. Kymaru however was nothing other then brute strength. He did not excel in business or arts for that matter; all he could do was fight. I made him an assassin. He hunted down rogue youkai who threatened the peace agreement.

He felt the aura of his girls arriving. "Inuky greet you sister's. Kymaru come." I walked towards to dojo. Kymarua wanted a fight then a fight he would get. I was stressed and needed a release. Arriving at the dojo I instantly attacked my son catching him off guard. I watch his body unceremoniously hit the floor. "Explain your spat."

"I don't have to explain nothing to you!" Kymaru screamed. I could feel my son's frustration with me as he ran towards me just like that baka Inuyasha use to waving his sword. I easily dodge his attacks.

"Kymaru cease this fruitless assault," I warned.

"I will defeat you father and save mother!" he shouted and swung his sword.

"STOP IT KYMARU!!!" I heard Belleneice yell. "You are not the only one suffering. We all love mother." The hanyou walked slowly towards her angry bother. Her curly silver hair flowed down her back. Dressed in her formal pink and white kimono she bared her neck to acknowledge her father. "We all love mother Kymaru, but father is the one losing his mate not you."

Behind me stood my eighteen children, I felt their sorrow and smelled their tears. I looked upon my heir with disgust. He was the next Taiyoukai, a pitiful pup who selfishness knows no bounds. He thought he was the only one hurting.

"Kymaru, brother please we have all arrived knowing that this is mother's final hours. If even could be fathers…" my youngest daughter Allura cried out. Her tears hurt me to the core. She has the strong will of her mother and the appearance of his mother. Her short reddish brown hair framed her diamond shaped face. Her sisters, Oria, Laylonee, and Gin walked up behind her to support her shaking form. The triplet's carried their teary eyed sister away. Out of all my kids those three were the most sensitive. Looking like their hated aunt Kikyo, the girls decided not to be a miko, but warriors like me. How they managed to keep their emotions in check was beyond me.

Diamond, Azulle, Rosa, Goldie, Callie, Blossom, Sakura, Gabrielle, Angel, Koi, Sango, and Chloe was their last litter's and the oddest of them all. Rosa, Blossom, and Sakura, The three heart face girls had pink hair, pink eyes and tan skin. They didn't look like me or Kagome, but more like my father and Inuyasha. They even had puppy ears like my blasted brother. Diamond and Goldie were our second set of twins however they looked nothing alike. Diamond has my snowy white locks while Goldie has golden ones. Both have Kagura's red eyes and elemental powers. Azulle, Angel, Callie and Gabrelle, our only set of quads all looked exactly like Kagome. No youkai markings or anything. Koi, Callie, Chloe and Sango were all single births. Kagome use to laugh that she was beginning to run out of names and of course they all looked like me with my magenta royal crest, long silver hair, my height and my golden eyes.

Kymaru looked at all his sisters and began to sob. He hated showing weakness especially in front of his father but his heart was breaking. He needed to save his mother. She was his joy and without her he would end up just like his father…emotionless. He felt his youkai change, becoming more malevolent. The pleasure of fighting and defeating his foe's was his reason for waking up in the morning when it use to be to talk with his mother. He despised the intellect of his twin Inuky. His brother not him should have been the rightful heir to the throne. He enjoyed being an assassin and would gladly kill anyone who fucked with his brother.

Daphne chose this moment to speak, "Father, brothers and sister's mother awaits."

The heavy laden groups shuffled silently towards Kagome's room. I looked at my mate who was now sitting up she was still as beautiful now as she was when I first laid eyes on her.

"Hey guys," Kagome said as cheery as she could. "I have decided to end this."

The gasps from my children filled the room. Allura cried out 'No' while Inuky held her shushing her. I had heard enough I stood and gave my kids the death glare. Once they all quieted Kagome began.

"I am not going to kill myself. I want to live. I will become a youkai…but I wont like it. I am a miko and as much as I love you all my instincts are to destroy the oni within you all. Its Midoriko;s spirit, she has been making me hate my own children." My mate began to cry. I scooped her into my lap and growled lowly to calm her. Her miko powers stung me, but I resisted the urge to jump back. She was mine not Midoriko's.

"I wanted to kill myself, because the thought of hurt you all broke my heart. I then realized that if I die then I would still be hurting you. So I have decided to become a youkai just like you all are. Hopefully I will still be a miko, if not then it's worth the sacrifice."

Havign heard enough Chloe shooed her siblings out, "They need time alone go get out." Out of all her brothers and sister she was the only one mated. So she understood the pain her mother and father were going through. "Let us prepare dinner."

All twenty youkai left and went towards the kitchen to prepare a meal leaving their parents alone.

"Sesshoumaru I am sorry. I put you through all this because I was selfish."

"No. Do not apologize mate," he nuzzled her neck where his mating mark was.

"Sess, please," Kagome pleaded her need. It had been years since they made love and now she felt like a virgin.

I turned on the CD, player and played our song, A House is Not a Home. The sultry baritone voice of Luther Vandross filled the room.

Doo doo doo doo doo

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...

When I turned around Kagome was standing there nude before me. I was instantly aroused at the sight of his mate. My need for her was great it was too long since we last coupled.

A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sittin' there

But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home

When there's no one there to hold you tight

And no one there you can kiss goodnight

Luther kept singing as I bend down to capture the sweet lips of my love. My senses were on overload. The stench of death and arousal filled the air. Her miko powers tingled against my skin. I traced a path down to her succulent breast and feasted. The perky mounds of pleasure felt like heaven in my mouth. Her brown nipples were now hard from my ministrations. Kagome moaned when Luther did.

Whoa...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...

Girl

I made my way down towards my love's hot sex. Her sweet nectar was dripping down her thighs. I took my finger to sample he juices. "Delightful," I whispered. The words of the song stuck a cord with the both of us. I was too close to losing the most precious thing in my life.

A room is a still a room, even when there's nothin' there but gloom

But a room is not a house and a house is not a home

When the two of us are far apart

And one of us has a broken heart

Holding up my mate I parted her wet folds and gave her pearl a long lick. She moaned and I lost it. I sucked and kissed her slick flower as she writhed in pleasure. My golden eyes gazed up and her glowing face. She was becoming alive above me. She screamed out my name in pleasure as she reached her first climax of the evening.

Now and then I call your name

And suddenly your face appears

But it's just a crazy game

When it ends, it ends in tears

I carried her limp form in my arms towards our plush bed. Kagome's eyes were filled with tears of bliss after the orgasm ebbed. "Make love to me Sess," she breathed out. My hard staff throbbed with excitement at her words. I wanted nothing more then to pound deep into her core but I retained myself. I wanted to make this better then our first time. I wanted to make her remember the reason she was in love with me. Slowly I entered her. "Damn she is tight," my beast hissed. Kagome;s sweet mouth formed a silent 'O' as I filled her passage. At that very moment I knew she needed to stay with me. Her foolish reincarnated soul almost ruined our every existence because if its hatred for the youkai and now I was going to remind it of the pleasures a demon could give.

Pretty little darling, have a heart, don't let one mistake keep us apart

I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home

When I climb the stairs and turn the key

Oh, please be there, sayin' that you're still in love with me, yeah...

"Deeper!" my love screamed out as I out flesh slapped against each other. Oh is she died I would have missed the final opportunity to make her scream my name. "Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as her fifth orgasm shot through her curvaceous body. Death was now gone, defeated by this Sesshoumaru. I smirked against her breast before I suckled again.

I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home

When I climb the stairs and turn the key

Oh, please be there, still in love

Luther sang my silent prayer. Although my mate was reemerging I could still feel the hatred of Midoriko in Kagome raging against our mating and the finalized union. This was one-hundred years in the making and I was not going to allow her to take Kagome from me. I whispered the lyrics…

I said still in love

Still in love with you...yeah...

Are you gonna be in love with me

I want you and need to be, yeah

Still in love with me

Say you're gonna be in love with me

It's drivin' me crazy to think that my baby

Couldn't be still in love with me

She said she was still in love with me. My beast could be retrained no more, My golden bleed red, my member grew longer and thicker and Kagome cried out at the new sensation of my large sex driving into her. She screamed "I love you!" as another blissful climax graced her body. I went faster and Luther sang faster.

Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be

Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be

Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be

Well, well, well, well

Still in love, so in love, still in love with me

Are you gonna be

Say that you're gonna be

I felt my loins tighten it wouldn't be long until I claimed my mate and bonded our soul's thus making her a youkai. I scented the air and discovered she was fertile which meant another child…hopefully a son. Her walls clamped down almost painfully on my cock as she milked my life giving essence from me. I bite down on her neck were my mark was and the dark room now glowed an angry pink. She screamed and so did Midoriko. I collapsed while we remained knotted together. Both of our hearts raced and our breathing was hitched. Luther lulled us into a peaceful sleep. She was forever mines and I hers.

Still in love with me, yeah...

With me, oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...

Still in love with me, yeah...yeah...

THE END


End file.
